


One sick human

by mishdemeanor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishdemeanor/pseuds/mishdemeanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from the-moose-has-the-tardis: All right. I challenge thee to write a fic (or ficlet. I'm not picky.) about a sick!Sam who suddenly catches a 48 hour bug and Lucifer has to try to take care of him, but he knows basically nothing about human ailments and treatments and freaks out when Sam first says that he's sick. I'm thinking that some awkward caretaking is in order. And tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One sick human

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts can be left at my blog: mishdemeanor.tumblr.com

"Lucifer…" Sam’s voice was shot to hell. His nose was running and he was burning up. "I’m sick."

"No kidding…" Lucifer mused, touching Sam’s cheeks and forehead. Sam’s eyes closed, a pleased noise escaping his lips, as the devil’s permanently cold fingers pressed to his overheated skin.

"That feels fantastic."

"Do you know what you have?" Lucifer’s eyes were…shockingly full of concern. Sam smiled at him.

"It’s just a cold. Maybe you could bring me some tea or something?" He suggested.


End file.
